Then and There Again
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Werewolf cry, vampire roam. Hurt/Comfort. SLASH. Vampire!Lucius/Remus. Please be prepared for a quite disturbing beginning, but the rest can be just PG-13.


Then and There Again by Crimson Nightmare  
  
Declaimer: Characters from series "Harry Potter" belongs to J.K. Rowling as you all should know. No money is made from this and, of course, suing is completely unnecessary. Also, the idea of Lucius' one-eighth-vampire blood is from author Priestess of Avalon! Thank you again for letting me use your vampire!Lucius!  
  
Summary: Two of his best friends were drunk at the time when they did a horrible thing to Remus. He was half dead by the time Lucius Malfoy stumbles upon him. This encounter happens to be a dangerous one, too. But the question is: will it? Warnings: SLASH, implied rape.  
  
A/N: Finishing the exams just happens to be something that would bring me endless joy..........or something like that, I'm sure everyone understands what I'm talking about. So in my heavenly hours (?) I came up with something more to play with some of my favorite characters.  
  
By the way, this will begin quite dark, but won't be as nasty as it proceeds to the end. Rape is actually only mentioned in the very beginning of the fic; it won't appear again (I think). It can be a sad or happy ending, depends on reviewers! If no one reviewed at all, then I'd probably end this fic sad, but there is a way to make this happy ending if people point guns at me and threaten me to be nice or else =^x^=bb  
  
  
  
Anyways, enjoy (?)!  
  
  
  
  
  
Then and There Again by Crimson Nightmare  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Yet This Happened  
  
  
  
He watched the two drunken young men sleep soundly at his side, and then turned his head to stare up at the ceiling in total hurt and sadness.  
  
They had raped him, both men at the same time. They were drunk. Yet he could not help but feeling a sudden deadly hate and complete betrayal towards two of his best friends. He wondered about how nice the friendship would have been if he had not come back to his dorms that night. They could have been such great friends if this hadn't happened. They could have even turned into romantic relationship if they wanted to. Yet this happened.  
  
He clutched his teeth at a tear attempting to fell down his face, and forced himself up.  
  
Blood washed down his legs. He almost screamed out as he stood up from the mess on the bed. Yet he did not want to wake the two on the bed up. He stumbled across the room with blood trailing behind him. He managed to drag himself out of the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
Right now, all he wanted is to disappear.  
  
Pretend that this never happened.  
  
He never existed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a Slytherin from head to toe. In fact, he had something that other people don't to make him an even more dangerous Slytherin - one- eighth of vampire blood in his system. Of course, this was all okay since nobody except for the werewolf Gryffindor and Severus Snape knew about this. Knowing Severus, he didn't have to worry about the boy blabbing all over the school about this. Severus was intelligent, a genius almost, and they did have a connection that neither of them would consider calling friendship; yet it was enough to trust the boy.  
  
Lupin was totally another matter he had to deal with from the very start. They both sensed each other's hidden beasts when Lupin had first stepped into the Hogwarts Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. Lupin had kept his secret without confrontation with him for six years now, and showed no intention to reveal the vampire's secret as long as he did not reveal the werewolf's identity.  
  
It was a good understanding between them; besides, Lupin was probably the only Gryffindor that Lucius did not despise totally. Lupin was intelligent and, in a way, ruthless like a Slytherin - learning Defense Against Dark Arts on his own simply because he wanted to. He 'half' respected that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet now he was standing in front of a bloody, fainted figure that laid in the snow, lips blue, and was halfway to the kingdom of the dead.  
  
  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the blood all over the place.  
  
  
  
The heavy scent of blood was what had stopped him from walking away from this mess. He looked at the blood on the ground, seriously tempted, and was fighting off the urges to feast on the bloody werewolf right there and then. He felt his teeth quivered a bit as he bent down and checked over the unconscious figure.  
  
To his surprise, the blood was running down from between the legs. He frowned at the marks on the body - bite marks and scratches that were clearly manmade. He magicked himself and the fainted boy back to his dorms after checking if other students had seen them. He was not about to hand Lupin over to Madam Pomfrey, since this could be something he could use against Lupin if ever betrayed. This was an important opportunity.  
  
He sat down beside the bed as the figure was magically laid down. He proceeded to peel off the bloodstained white nightgown of the werewolf's and frowned in disgust as more blood handprints, cuts and bruises were revealed on the boy's body. Less than two people, he suspected, couldn't have raped Lupin to this level.  
  
A knock behind the door revealed an indignant-looking Severus, who was holding a few small vials and some bandages in his hands.  
  
"Ugh." He protested, "Remind me again, Lucius, why did you decide to help this damn Gryffindor?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, amused at the annoyed Severus, and said, "You are well aware of how easily this can be used against your little Gryffindor rivals. I'm not the one who complains and glares at the thought of them all the time."  
  
"I do not complain."  
  
"Yes you do. Now, did you clean the blood up outside?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes with a nod and handed the other boy one of the vials in his hands, "One vial every twelve hours, he should be okay by tomorrow night."  
  
Luicus nodded and took the vials and bandages. Severus studied the Gryffindor on the bed with a bit of fascination.  
  
"That's disgusting. Who did this to him?"  
  
"For him to trust enough to meet with night gowns on, I'd think its Potter and his friends."  
  
Severus widened his coal-black eyes in horror, "Potter AND his friends? Are you telling me that more than one person did this to him?"  
  
Lucius looked back down at the light brown haired Gryffindor. He checked the boy's pulse and took a deep breath. "But I think he'll live. Don't you have an appointment with Professor Phelieni?"  
  
Severus nodded and went.  
  
The two parted at the door of Lucius' dorm, and Severus went off with a nod.  
  
Lucius came back in and went straight for the bathroom. Soaking his head in the running water, he panted with desperation - he was hungry. Hungry. Blood. The smell was all over his room. He could smell the faintest touch of blood still not cleaned on the boy on his bed. It would be so much better if he could stay right there in the bathroom until Lupin could somehow disappear from view (and scent).  
  
Damn it! He couldn't resist the blood scent pouring in from the bedroom.  
  
He rushed back beside the bed and with a slight growl he attacked the werewolf on the bed. At that split second, Remus Lupin's eyes opened and rolled off of the bed in natural reflex as he sensed another dark creature approaching. He fell onto the ground weakly from the serious blood loss.  
  
Remus looked up, alarmed at the hungry look of the vampire who now turned to face him on the bed, fangs visible. "Cont..........control yourself, Malfoy. I can't give you blood right now."  
  
"Just a little........." Lucius croaked hoarsely.  
  
"And you'll be even more hungry if you aren't full." Remus said calmly. His hazel eyes flashed with caution. "Whom do you usually feed off of?"  
  
"Se....Severus." Lucius panted like a hungry animal on the bed.  
  
Remus tried moving towards the door, yet the vampire cut him off with supersonic speed.  
  
"Don't go," Lucius, by now, was unrecognizable. He was now a simple hungry vampire, and he was smiling, "Remus."  
  
  
  
Remus paled.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........................  
  
A/N: One thing if I may point out - vampires, from what I know, don't (or prefer not to) feed on another dark creature like werewolves, but in this fic, there are no rules saying who you can eat (?) and who you can't eat. Also, vampire!Lucius in Priestess of Avalon's fics doesn't need to feed regularly on Severus, but in here, I need him to be regularly hungry to keep the story going!  
  
Anyways, leave me a review and threaten me to continue. Of course, if you're nice to me, it might work as well............^-^///bb  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
